Valiant-class Frigate
Valiant Class: Frigate Operators: Commonwealth Royal Navy, Republican Navy Mass: 341,485 tons Cost: 2,758,165,670 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (19,000) :Center Engine Rating (20,000) :Left Engine Rating (19,000) Thrust: 3 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::100 22.5/10 (L) ::100 22.5/10 ® ::100 15/10 (L) ::100 15/10 ® ::100 15/10 (F) ::100 15/10 (A) ::100 7.5/30 (F) ::100 7.5/30 (A) ::Type G Missile System (3 Shots at 50 Points) Fighters: 48 at 300 tons Small Craft: 5 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 5,000 tons Crew: 715 Passengers: 100 Marines: 100 Overview In 6766, the Commonwealth Naval Review Board concluded that the Somm Trau Grand Dukedom was slowly being lost, in part, because the Commonwealth had been unable to find a consistently successful method of dealing with massed TOG fighter attacks on capital ships. The Commonwealth was in desperate need of an efficient anti-fighter platform that could be used in conjunction with existing battleship squadrons. Regilus Designs responded with plans for the Valiant, which tested well and soon entered production throughout the Commonwealth. Capabilities The Valiant's primary mission is to deliver its fighters into the engagement. Once it has accomplished this task, the Valiant resumes its place in the squadron and provides close defense for the squadron's battleship. The massive bays of the Valiant give the ship its distinctive and deceptive appearance. Though impressive in number, the lasers are effective only at short range. The eight bays mounted around the ship each contain 100 lasers. On the plus side, the fore and aft sections of the ship are very well protected, each mounting a 100-gun 15/10 bay and a 100-gun 7.5/30 bay. This effective fire radius provides the Valiant with the means to defend herself should she become separated from the squadron. Unfortunately, the ship must always attempt to close with the enemy, providing a wily opponent with the opportunity to escape or attack at an extended range. Initially smaller, the missile system of the Valiant was redesigned three times. The current missile system is a serious threat to ships of equal or smaller size. Although the system lacks the single blast of larger systems, the quantity of reloads gives the Valiant captain multiple opportunities to strike at the same target. The fighter bays of the Valiant are among the most modern and complete in the Commonwealth. Complete refitting equipment, normally found only on installations and carriers, is supplied on the Valiant. The fighter-launching system is completely new, allowing a pilot to augment the launch with his own fighter's thrust. While the principle is not new, it is the first system in which "hot launch" of fighters has not eventually worn away the protec¬tive lining of the launch cylinder. The Valiant carries two flights of fighters. Common practice calls for it to carry two medium and two light fighter squadrons, backed by a single flight of heavy fighters. Corsairs and Cheetahs are normally preferred, backed by Fluttering Petals. On rare occasions, however, the bays are packed with nothing but Fluttering Petals and Avengers, a sure signal the Renegades are preparing for an extensive battle. Deployment Produced in the Alaric Grand Dukedom, Valiants are a common sight among both Commonwealth and Renegade battleship squadrons. Thus far, production has remained ahead of losses, so the overall rate of use for the Valiant has climbed in the last 15 years. It is common practice for Valiants to be assigned to a squadron in pairs. Even if reassigned, the pair will normally be transferred together. Although this practice is still new, the use of this "buddy system" appears to help reduce losses for the Valiant. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:Frigates Category:Republican Ships Category:Commonwealth Ships